iPod Drabbles
by SplishySplash
Summary: 10 drabbles about Tony and Ziva's relationship all through my playlist.


**Title: iPod Drabbles**

**Author: SplishySplash, Ihave207Bones**

**Spoilers: Up to season 7**

**Pairing: Tony/Ziva**

**Summary:**_1. Pick your favorite fandom, 2. Put iTunes on shuffle, 3. Write a drabble for the first ten songs, 4. You can only write for the duration of the song._

**1. Pictures of you-Last Goodnight**

**2. Strangers Like Me-Phil Collins**

**3. Come Back to Me-David Cook**

**4. I've Got No Strings-Pinocchio**

**5. Sweet Surrender-John Denver**

**6. 4 Minutes-Madonna feat. Justin Timberlake**

**7. When I See You Smile-Bad English**

**8. America-Neil Diamond**

**9. Rodeo: Hoedown-Aaron Copland**

**10. Umbrella-Rihanna**

**Pictures of You-Last Goodnight**

Her apartment was bare, but one thing that shown proudly was her photo collection that she had collected from Abby. Pictures of the team in random poses, natural and not rested on the new coffee table like a collage.

One was of McGee's face smiled brightly back at her as she pinned it to the wall, he sat at his desk and looked up from his paper work or Ducky bent over a table performing an autopsy. Abby blowing a kiss to the camera, Gibbs standing stoically against the windows and Tony asleep with his hands cradling his head rested at the top.

Pictures of people that had gone from her life were none existent. All of her pictures of her family had been lost to a fire, but this was her family now and she wouldn't let anything happen to them. She held her new favorite picture of Tony and her in her hand and smiled before placing it in a frame, they stood toe to toe bickering about something and both had a smile on their faces.

**Strangers like me-Phil Collins**

He always hated formals.

Rubbing elbows with people he didn't know and were clearly more powerful than he would ever be made him uncomfortable. But with a smile on his face, he sipped his very expensive wine. There was a round of applause when the man they were honoring came in to the large hall, he didn't even know why he was there because he had never even heard of the man.

But if he had to say one thing, he did look good in his tux. He coughed forcefully as the wine went down the wrong way when he saw her. Her dress was down to the floor and showed her curves perfectly. Her hair was pinned up and curls framed her face as her eyes lit up when she caught him looking at her.

"Hello stranger."

**Come back to me-David Cook**

"You don't have to go, you know." Tony said unsurely. They stood in the crowded airport surrounded by people coming and going from Dulles International Airport.

She turned away, he was making this harder for them. "He was my father, the least I can do is go to his funeral." Ziva answered, looking up at him. She stood on her tip toes and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, it was the first one since their undercover mission when they first met.

The last few months had been crazy. Michael, Israel, Somalia, rescuing, therapy, cases after cases and a rebuilding of friendship and left them inseparable. He rested his head on her forehead and kept his eyes close. "Just come back to me."

"I will." She whispered.

**I've got no strings-Pinocchio**

"This movie scares me." Tony said as they went through the cheap movie bin at the store. He held it up and Ziva laughed.

"Pinocchio? It is a cartoon." She said as she tossed back four copies of Dune back and picked up another handful.

Tony nodded and tossed it into the hole. "When I was a kid, it seriously gave me nightmares. I was scared to swim in the ocean because I was afraid that the whale would eat me."He said and Ziva picked up the case to read it the back.

"You do realize that it was made in the 1940's, right?" She asked with a raised brow.

He shrugged. "Yeah and it was scary then too."

**Sweet Surrender- John Denver**

Gibbs was a fan of John Denver. Tony groaned as the CD restarted for the third time, maybe it was because he was stuck in the backseat-middle hump of the Charger and they still had another hour till their destination.

It was when Ziva started to sing with John that he was convinced he was going crazy. _Sweet, sweet surrender/ Lives, lives without care/ like a fish in the water/ like a bird in the air._ She leaned in with a mischievous smile and sung into his ear and he groaned louder. "Is there a problem DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked looking in the rear view mirror.

He glared at her. "No boss."

Anthony DiNozzo hated John Denver.

**4 minutes- Madonna feat. Justin Timberlake**

McGee sat at his desk at watched the partners silently communicate.

They hadn't said a word in over four minutes and it had to be some kind of record for Tony. It was as if they were having a staring contest with each other as Ziva's face turned into a glare. He looked to Tony who wasn't going to let her intimidate him.

Ziva placed her hands on the desk and a look of concentration came to her face and Tony reciprocated.

He was the one to break the connection and she tossed her head back with a laugh. "I win." She said excitedly. He got up and went to the elevator without a word. When he returned four minutes later he had a hot cup of what smelled like her favorite tea in his hands.

McGee concluded that he was, inadvertently whipped.

_Tommy, without a word, fetched Agent Lisa's favorite tea. . ._

**When I See You Smile-Bad English**

His day couldn't have been any worse. Starting in the beginning when the power went out and his alarm didn't go off, hot water was nonexistent in the shower and his car not starting. Traffic on the beltway was a nightmare and the taxi driver took every back road until he was sure that his next paycheck was coming from one Anthony DiNozzo.

The elevator was out of order.

So he took the stairs.

As he got to the floor, he half expected Gibbs to stand by the door awaiting to give him the 'you're late' Gibbs slap, but the only good thing about his morning was that Gibbs wasn't in the bullpen. With a sigh he slid into his desk, but was stopped with the newly American ninja looked up with a smile, it was her 'you are late and you are going to be in trouble' smile, which was a playful version of the 'you are annoying me, go away' smile.

It was one of his favorites.

**America- Neil Diamond**

"Come on, Ziva! You're American now, you have to celebrate the Fourth of July with us!" Cried the overly caffeinated scientist, who was attached to Ziva in a vice grip.

They stood between the Lincoln Memorial and the Washington Monument and were searching for a spot to sit for the fireworks. "I do not see . . ."

Tony placed a friendly arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his side. "Because, Ms. David, if you paid any attention to American History you know that today in 1776 we signed the Declaration of Independence and we have to celebrate that we aren't British." Tony said with a smile. "You've been in Washington for so long and haven't seen the sights, I am slightly disappointed."

Abby cooed excitedly and randomly jumped. "We'll go tomorrow!" Ziva sighed and conceded.

She was an American now, god forbid.

**Rodeo: Hoedown-Aaron Copland**

Ziva was very talented when it came to music, comes to find out.

They stood at a music store asking the manager questions about a particular piece that was found at a crime scene and she had wandered off. Tony watched her play a chord on the piano before moving the wall of stringed instruments.

An employee asked her a question and she was handed a violin.

Placing it at her neck she ran the wooden bow across the strings as her fingers danced along the neck of the instrument. She played more than a chord and she played classically a song that he recognized as Spring.

He caught her eye and she smiled, switching it to a more upbeat fiddling piece that he instantly recognized.

It was the theme for the Beef! It's what's for dinner commercial.

**Umbrella-Rihanna**

It had just started pouring and Tony didn't care.

He didn't deserve to be warm and dry, but he did deserve to sit in the rain and stare into space. He wasn't able to save the man that had thrown himself from the balcony, he held onto his arm with all his might and it wasn't good enough.

The man was a pedophile and deserved to have his brains splattered on the concrete, but they had two more kids to find and now there was no chance.

"You are going to get sick sitting out here in the rain." She said and he didn't look up. Her warm hand rested on his soaked shoulder.

"I don't care." He croaked as she grabbed his chin forcing him to look at up. "I just want to sit here."

She shrugged sitting down next to him as he looked at her confused with her umbrella to keep them dry and they sat there in silence.


End file.
